Mon Mothma
Mon Mothma, a native of Chandrila, was an important political figure from the waning days of the Galactic Republic, one of the founders of the Rebel Alliance and eventual Leader. She had a daughter, Lieda, and a son, Jobin. Biography Early life Mon Mothma was born in 48 BBY into a wealthy and influential family living on Chandrila. Her mother, Tanis Mothma was the governor of the planet, and her father was an arbiter-general for the Republic, so it came as no suprise when she would follow in their influential footsteps and become a Senator and later on lead a Rebellion against the Empire. Senator At the age of nineteen she was elected to represent the Bormea Sector in the Galactic Senate, becoming the youngest Senator ever to serve - a record later broken by Leia Organa, future apprentice and colleague of Mothma. To those who knew her, Mothma was kind and caring, yet sometimes forgot herself when dealing in politics, which often seemed to claim importance over everything else in her life. She was a daring woman with charisma and political savvy—and as such was not devoid of enemies. As a senator, Mothma was a proponent of the rights of local systems. She was also friends with fellow Senators Bail Organa and Padmé Amidala. Just before the Clone Wars, she became a member of the Loyalist Committee along with fellow Senators Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala, Fang Zar, and other prominent politicians. She later signed the Petition of 2000, along with many other senators, in an effort to request that Chancellor Palpatine reduce his power. The Delegation of 2000 presented the petition to Chancellor Palpatine, but the Dark Lord made false promises saying that he would give up his emergency powers and silenced Fang Zar when he tried to speak. In 19 BBY, she attended Senator Amidala's funeral on Naboo. It is likely that she, like the Naboo and Queen Apailana themselves, did not believe the claim that she had been murdered during the false "Jedi Rebellion." For several months following the formation of the Galactic Empire, she urged fellow Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan to publicly speak out against Emperor Palpatine with her. However, she recanted after witnessing the Empire's subjugation of Kashyyyk. Rebellion During the Galactic Civil War, Mon Mothma openly defied the Emperor, unlike Bail Organa and other senators who only secretly backed the Rebellion. Her forthright views against the Empire brought her under closer investigation by ISB, COMPNOR and even Emperor Palpatine himself, thus preventing her from dabbling in more effective cover efforts to undermine Imperial rule. She continued to use her official channels, senatorial privilege and political contacts to effect change, maintaining the belief that a system of the government, no matter how broken, still has some degree of effectiveness. During these years she frequently met with colleagues on Coruscant and other worlds, introduced fruitless measures go grant local systems relief from Imperial policies, and tried to place Senate's oversight on Imperial operations. She also tutored Bail's adopted daughter, Leia Organa, in political and diplomatical affairs, preparing her to succeed her father as Alderaan's representative in the Imperial Senate and eventually lead a galaxy-spanning resistance movement. Eventually Palpatine finally lost patience with her outspoken opposition and covert operation with resistance groups. She only escaped arrest by the Imperial Security Bureau in 3 BBY thanks to a warning from Bail Organa. Organa placed a guard at her side named Malan Tugrina. Now a fugitive from Imperial law, she went underground to lead the Rebellion full-time. She became the organization's public face, signing such open proclamations as the Declaration of Rebellion and A Call to Reason. A historical moment for the Rebellion was the signing of the Corellian Treaty in circa 2 BBY. Signed by Organa, Mothma, and Garm Bel Iblis, the document formalized the relationship between the Corellian, Alderaanian and Chandrilan resistance forces, respectively, from a loose coalition to an organized rebellion - the Alliance to Restore the Republic. During the early days of the Rebellion, Mothma took a leadership role in many important missions. These included gaining the X-wing starfighter for the Alliance and finding the plans for the first Death Star. Captain Raymus Antilles acted as her right hand man until his death. Bail Organa's death in the Destruction of Alderaan led to an imbalance in the Alliance's leadership. Without Organa to counter her, Garm Bel Iblis thought that Mothma was assuming dictatorial powers over the Alliance and intended to set herself up in Palpatine's place. He left the Rebellion in protest, forming a rift which would not heal. Mothma showed her commitment to democracy, however, by making her position as Chief of State subject to a vote by the Alliance membership every two years. In all her time at the head of the Rebellion, she was never challenged. When Admiral Harkov, a high-ranking officer in the Imperial Navy, contacted the Rebel Alliance to talk about his defection, Mon Mothma personally traveled to a secret meeting with him to negotiate the price of his services. = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs